UmmYeaaRightttt
by Shadow Dragonia
Summary: (*FINISHED*)I'm bored so I invite some of my fav videogame characters to a party with me and my 3 crazy pets. I really should have thought about who to invite before I invited these people. Someone helppppppp.........
1. So bored

Ok now I've read lots of these stories were the writer and characters from a game or lots of games or shows do something like have a party or play a game or just stuff like that. Well this is one of those. The only difference I can think of is that 1. I'm the author of this one, 2. 3 other characters Ruby, Penny, and Crystal are in it and are my friends, 3. Ruby, Penny, and Crystal are my pets, and 4. Ok there really isn't a 4. Anyways like I said Ruby is my pet hamster. She's pure white with bright red eyes. Penny is my dog. She's a tan color and one of the sweetest things in the world. And then theres Crystal, my brothers cat. She's got black and brown patches with white feet. And she's a total Bitch. That's the best way to describe that damm cat. Well anyway I guess you can just read and review.

Ch.1 So bored

dragonia- * yawn* man I'm bored. I need something to do.

Ruby- Why don't you feed me.

dragonia- I already did you pig.

Crystal- Hey Ruby why don't you feed me.

Ruby- Yikes!

Penny- Crystal leave Ruby alone.

Crystal- * Hisses and lays down infront of Rubys cage*

dragonia- Would you 3 shut up. Your not helping.

Ruby- Hey what about a party?

dragonia- Ruby, you little fuzz ball, great idea.

Penny- So who are you going to invite?

Crystal- Yea, especially sense you only have 4 friends and their all away for summer, hahahahahahaha.

dragonia- SHUT UP! * Throws Crystal out the door and slams it shut*

Crystal- Miss attitude.

Ruby- She has a point who will you invite?

dragonia- I think I just had an idea.

Crystal- That's a first.

dragonia- How'd you get back in?

Crystal- You left the window open. Hehehehe

dragonia- Damm cat.

Penny- So who are you inviting?

dragonia- Ok, I'm going to invite all of my favorite video game and anime characters.

Ruby- Really? How and who?

dragonia- Well…

Penny- Wait, don't you think you should just pick one. You know either video game or anime. If you invite characters from both the party will be huge.

dragonia- What if I only invite my fav's?

Penny- Do I have to repeat my self?

dragonia- What about just the ones I think are cute?

Penny, Ruby, and Crystal- YEA RIGHT!

Crystal- We're trying to make the guest list smaller not 10 times bigger.

dragonia- * glares at Crystal* alright fine I'll pick one. 

Ruby- Good besides you can always have another party for the rest.

Penny- Don't give her ideas.

Sorry so short. So which should I pick. Video game, or anime? Any ideas. Also what do you think of my crazy pets? Well read and review.^_^


	2. Where are they?

Now with my party I was going to have you guys pick either video game people or anime people. Well I've been thinking about it and I'm getting more ideas with video game people then anime. So I'm just going to invite games. I might have an anime party some other time. Well on with the party.

Ch.2 Where are they?

Penny- * runs into bedroom were Crystal and Ruby are talking* Hey guys were did dragonia go?

Ruby- Don't know.

Crystal- * staring at Ruby* Try the computer.

Penny- * runs out of bedroom and into computer room*

dragonia- * sitting at computer* Oh hey penny.

Penny- What are you doing?

dragonia- Making a guest list.

Penny- Ok, so who are you inviting and how will you invite them?

dragonia- Through the power of the internet.

Penny- What?

dragonia- I'm going to e-mail an invite to the people I want to come to the party.

Penny- Wait a minute. Most of the ones you would invite don't even have electricity let alone the internet. And even if they did were would you get their addresses?

dragonia- Uhhh……I'm writing the story I can do what I want.

Penny- Sure whatever.

dragonia- * typing invite* Lets see….

Dear video game character,

You are invited to my party. It will be very fun and lots of other video game characters will be there. So please come to my party. It will be held 5 days from today. If you have the time I would love it if you came.

Your friend, dragonia

dragonia- So Penny what do you think about the invite?

Penny- * sleeping of the floor*

dragonia- PENNY!

Penny- * wakes up* Huh? What?

dragonia- Oh forget it.

The day of the party.

dragonia- Were the heck are they!?

Crystal- This is just sad.

Ruby- Did anyone come yet?

dragonia- unfortunately yes * looks over at couch. Penny is laying down next to ganondorf being petted*

Crystal- Penny you do know hes evil right.

Penny- So what its attention. Leave me alone.

Crystal- Now that is sad.

Ganondorf- Why did I come again?

dragonia- Because you wanted to be nice and come to my party.

Ganondorf- Oh that's right, your little white fuzz ball there promised me $10.00 if I came.

dragonia- * looks over at Ruby* Ruby, what is he talking about?

Ruby- What? I couldn't help it hes my favorite bad guy. I had to find some way to get him to come.

dragonia- * getting very mad that no one came* I cant believe this, no ones here!

Ganondorf- Hey what about me?

dragonia- Oh yea, * ties ganondorf up and throws him into closet* Now shut up and stay there.

Ruby- Hey why did you do that!?

dragonia- SHUT UP! Now I'm going to go send threatening letters to every one that didn't come that I'm going to have another party tomorrow and they better be here!

Crystal- So why did you lock gannondorf in the closet?

dragonia- Incase no one comes tomorrow I can make sure one persons here.

Crystal- * whispers to Penny and Ruby* I think shes lost it.

Penny and Ruby just nod in agreement.

Ganondorf- * from inside the closet* Hey some one let me out.

dragonia- Some one gag him so he cant yell.

Crystal- * Tapes Ganondorfs mouth shut*

Ganondorf- (Why me?)

Back in the computer room.

dragonia- * typing* 

Dear Jerks,

I tried to be nice before but now you got me in a bad mood. Now I will have another party tomorrow and you all better be here. Sense I am writing this I have the power to do anything so if any of you don't come I'll hunt you down and make you pay.

Your friend, dragonia.

dragonia- There done, * presses send* Now they better come.

Penny- Uh dragonia?

dragonia- What?

Penny- If you have the power to do whatever you want then why don't you just bring eveyone here your self?

dragonia- uh……damm it.

Yea well that's chapter 2. Can you believe no one came. I'll get them for that. Well read and review.^_^


	3. The first Guests

OK chapter 3. Yea well read, review and …….. Crystal get away from there…..oh man well enjoy. Damm cat!

Sadly I own nothing, well besides Penny, Ruby, and myself. I don't even own Crystal, shes my brothers cat.

Ch.3 The first guests

dragonia- * ZZZZZZ*

Penny- * ZZZZZZ*

Ruby- * ZZZZZZ*

Crystal- Lazy morons. HEY WAKE UP!

dragonia, Penny, Ruby- What!?

Crystal- Hello morons you know what time it is?

dragonia- What time?

Crystal- Time to get up, its noon and your little parties today.

dragonia- What! Why did you let me sleep so long. * Gets out of bed, grabs clean clothes, runs into bathroom to take a shower*

Penny- * Falls back asleep on bed*

Ruby- So you think anyone will come today?

Crystal- Who knows and who cares. * walks out of room*

Ruby- OK now what?

dragonia- * comes out of bathroom after shower* Ok now Penny, Crystal, Ruby lets get everything set up!

Crystal- And just what would that be?

dragonia- I don't know. Just throw some bags of chips on the table.

Crystal- * sarcastically* Yea, great idea.

dragonia- Damm cat.

1 hour later.

dragonia- * Sitting on couch petting penny* I hope someone comes soon.

Ruby- No kidding this is just boring waiting.

Crystal- * ZZZZZZ*

dragonia- And she called us lazy.

Knock at the door.

All- Finally.

Crystal- Huh you say something?

dragonia- * answers door* Hi.

Zelda- Yea hi. Are you dragonia?

dragonia- That's me.

Zelda- So you sent out the invites then.

dragonia- Yup.

Link- So why did you send threatening letters?

dragonia- Because no one came.

Zelda- You said in 5 days would be the party.

dragonia- So.

Zelda- Yesterday was only 4. Today would have been 5 days.

dragonia- ?

Crystal- Moron.

dragonia- Oh well. Thanks for coming anyways.

Link- Well Ganondorf was missing so there was nothing to do.

dragonia- Oh crap Ganondorf. Crystal could you go let him out of the closet. And don't forget to untie him.

Link & Zelda- ?

dragonia- Anyways * grabs Links arm* Thanks for coming.

Link- Don't tell me your another crazy fan girl?

dragonia- One of the craziest.

Link- Oh man.

Zelda- * giggling*

Down the hall way over at the closet.

Crystal- * takes tape off Ganondorfs mouth*.

Ganondorf- ITS ABOUT TIME YOU STUPID ANINMAL! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO BURN YOU ALL STAIT TO HELL! AND WHERES MY $10.00!?

Crystal- Well if that's you attitude. * retapes his mouth and walks out the closet shutting the door* See ya.

Ganondorf- (dammit)

Back in the living room.

dragonia- * still glued to Links arm, sitting on the couch* Cant really do anything until more people show up.

Link- You could let go of me.

dragonia- Why would I do that.

Link- I cant feel my wrist.

Zelda- * still giggling*

Crystal- * sarcastically* Wow what a fun looking party.

dragonia- Crystal wheres ganondorf?

Crystal- he said he hated us all so he left to go home.

Ruby- No, Ganondorf come back.

Penny- Ruby you do know your out of your cage and Crystals in the room.

Ruby- Huh?

Crystal- * Licking her mouth* Ohhh Rubbyyy. I'll give you a 5 sec. head start.

Ruby- Yikes! * Runs off followed close by Crystal*

Link- Aren't you going to stop them?

dragonia- If I tried then I'd have to let go. Penny can do it.

Link-………thanks for making me come Zelda.

Zelda- Your welcome.

Oh poor Link, but hes mine forever and ever and ever and ever. I hope Penny stops Crystal. Oh well Rubys fast I'm shore shes ok. Anyways review and tell me what you think. Hopefully more people will show up soon. But I'm not complaining * hugs Link*. See ya.


	4. Summoner vs Summoner

Crystal: Hey everyone Crystal here. Looks like I'm going to be doing this chapter. Dragoina would be typing it but shes still glued to Link so now I'm in charge. 

Ruby: Who put you in charge. I could type the chapters to ya know.

Penny: We're not even in the story yet and you 2 are fighting.

Crystal: Shut up. Look, how about I do this chapter and you guys can do the next ones.

Ruby: OK.

Penny: Fine.

Crystal: Now where was I……Oh yea the next chapter. Well lets see in this chapter everyone else comes to the party. Then I grow 50 feet tall and kill them all. Then I take over the world. Hahahahaahahahahahahahahaha………

dragonia: CRYSTAL!

Crystal: uh oh.

dragonia: What do you think your doing!?

Link: can I go now?

dragonia: No!

Crystal: see ya * runs off*

dragonia: Ok well enjoy the next chapter while I go get that cat. Come on Link.

Link: Why me?

Disclaimer- I own me, penny, ruby, and I kind of own crystal. Nothing else.

Ch.4 Summoner vs Summoner

Link- I think my wrist is turning purple.

dragonia- You say something?

Link- Why me?

Zelda- hehehe. Hey dragonia who else did you invite?

dragonia- Some of my fav final fantasy characters.

Link- When they show up then will you let go?

dragonia- Nope.

Zelda- Give it up Link.

Link- Oh man.

Knock at the door.

dragonia- Crystal could you get that?

Crystal- And why cant you. Never mind, don't know why I even asked that. * opens door*

Yuna- Hello, I am summoner Yuna. Is this dragonias party?

Crystal- Just as a warning don't go in there.

dragonia- CRYSTAL!

Crystal- Fine. Yes this is the party, come on in.

Yuna- Thank you.

Tidus- That's a talking cat.

Crystal- Yea and this cat has claws * swipes claws at Tidus*

Tidus- Ok ok sorry.

dragonia- Hi everyone I'm dragonia. This is Zelda and Link. The cat is Crystal, then theres Ruby and Penny. 

Yuna- Its nice to meet all of you. I am Yuna and these two are Tidus and Lulu.

Tidus- Hi.

Lulu- * just stands there*

dragonia- Where's everyone else?

Yuna- They..a…had things to do.

Tidus- They didn't want to come.

Yuna- * Hits Tidus in the back of the head* Just ignore him.

Lulu- Where's the rest of the party, or is this everyone?

dragonia- There not here yet.

Penny- Any body want to pet me?

Later on everyone else came. Well almost some still weren't there. The people that were there were me of course, Penny, Crystal, Ruby, Zelda, Link, FFX- Yuna, Tidus, Lulu, FF9- Zidane, Garnet, Eiko, Vivi.

Eiko- Hi there I'm Eiko who are you?

Yuna- I am summoner Yuna.

Eiko- What do you mean summoner? Your not a summoner.

Yuna- Yes I am.

Eiko- You cant be, me and Garnet are the only summoners left. Besides you don't even have a summoners horn.

Yuna- What do you mean horn? You don't need a horn to be a summoner. Besides Garnet doesn't have a horn.

Eiko- Yes you do need a horn, as for Garnet hers was removed!

dragonia- Um guys hang on I think your alittle confused.

Eiko- If you're a summoner than prove it!

Yuna- Fine I will! * starts to summon Valfor*

dragonia- Hang on!

Crystal- If your going to summon anything go out side first.

Everyone went out side.

Yuna- * summoned Valfor* Told you I'm a summoner.

Eiko- That's not a summon. I've never even heard of Valfor. This is a summon * Summons Phoenix* See. Hey Garnet show her what a real summon looks like.

Garnet- I don't know about this guys.

Eiko- Come on.

Bahamut appears.

Eiko- Good job Garnet.

Garnet- I didn't do that.

Eiko- What? Then who did?

dragonia- I did!

Eiko- But your not a summoner either.

dragonia- How many times do I have to say this! I'm the Arthur I can do what ever I want! 

Eiko- ok sorry.

dragonia- Now listen your all summoners! * let go of Link*

Link- see ya. * runs off*

dragonia- Look, you guys are from different games where different people can be summoners!

Lulu- * Back in the house talking to vivi* So you're a black mage.

Vivi- yea.

Lulu- You know I can use black magic to.

Vivi- Really cool.

Ruby- Umm why are there two really big birds and a dragon out side?

Lulu-?

Vivi-?

Crystal- I don't know about the birds but the dragon probably means dragonia lost her temper.

Back out side.

dragonia- Ok you guys under stand now?

Eiko- Yea.

Yuna- Yes.

Garnet- Yea, sorry about all that.

dragonia- No problem…..uh….HEY WHERE DID LINK GO!

dragonia: Well that's it. So please review while I go find Link. * runs off* LINK!!!!

Crystal: she gone now? Ok now back to my story. As I was saying I grow 50 feet….

Penny: CRYSTAL! 

Crystal: What!

Penny: Cut it out this is dragonias story not yours.

Crystal: Fine then. If anyone out there thinks I should write my story and post it let us know when you review.

Penny: well like dragonia said please review. ^_^


	5. Who invited them?

dragonia: Where the heck did he go! LINK!

Ruby: If you haven't noticed dragonia is still looking for Link.

Crystal: Now back to my story. As I was saying I grow 50 feet….

dragonia: Found you!

Link: Oh crap….

Crystal: Hey what about my story.

dragonia: * reglued to Link* Shut up Crystal. Well everyone hers chapter 5.

Link: Someone Help!

dragonia: Nice try. Read, review, and enjoy.

Disclaimer- Do I really have to repeat this. Myself, crystal, penny, and ruby. There happy.

Ch.5 Who invited them?

Zidane- Blitzball?

Tidus- Yea. You mean you've never heard of it.

Zidane- Nope.

Tidus- Want me to teach you how to play?

Zidane- Sure. * walks outside with Tidus*

Eiko- So you call them aeons.

Yuna- That's right.

Garnet- We call them Eidolons.

Yuna- That's longer than aeons.

Eiko- I wonder who even came up with these names?

Vivi- Sphere Grid? 

Lulu- Yes sphere grid. That's how we learn new attacks.

Vivi- Wow. We use Exp.

Lulu- Exp?

dragonia- Looks like everyone found something to do.

Link- I think my fingers just went numb.

dragonia- Oh stop complaining.

Zelda- * petting penny* Are any more people supposed to show up?

dragonia- A few.

Knock at the door.

Ruby, Crystal, Penny- We'll get it.

dragonia- OK now I know something's up.

Crystal- * opens door* Hey you guys came.

Jolteon- Jolt (hi)

Mew- Mew Mew (Hi Ruby)

Ninetails- Ninetails Nine (Hi everyone)

dragonia- Ruby, Crystal, Penny why did you invite pokemon?

Ruby- Their our friends.

Mew- Mew Mew Mew?

Zelda- What did it say?

Ruby- She asked if they can stay.

dragonia- Fine but from now on they will be able to talk just like the rest of us.

Ruby- Cool. Try it Mew.

Mew- Try what? Hey I can talk.

Jolteon- Me to.

Ninetails- Cool.

Mew- How did that happen.

dragonia- Once again I'm the Arthur so I can do what ever I want. How many times do I have to say that?

Crystal- Huh, you say something.

dragonia- * glares at Crystal*

Crystal, Penny, Ruby, Mew, Jolteon, and Ninetails went into the back yard.

dragonia- Hey you forgot to shut the door!

Sheik- * knocks on door* Hello?

Zelda- Hey Sheik. What are you doing here?

Sheik- No one was at the castle so I came looking for you guys.

Link- Why were you looking for us?

Zelda- Gannondorf isn't doing anything is he?

Sheik- No, no, nothing like that. I was just really bored and had nothing better to do.

dragonia- Well come on in. I meant to invite you but I guess I forgot. Sorry.

Sheik- No problem.

Zidane- FIRE!

dragonia- What!?

Everyone ran outside.

Penny- I told you guys not to have a battle.

Ninetails & Jolteon- Sorry.

dragonia- Oh man someone do something.

Lulu & Vivi- * Cast water*

dragonia- Thanks. Now new rule. NO POKEMON BATTLES!

Link- Leave while your still alive.

Sheik- No kidding.

dragonia- What was that.

Link & Sheik- Nothing.

dragonia: Sorry this one was alittle shorter. I've been trying to think of some games or something for everyone to do. But so far I've come up with nothing. If anyone has any ideas I would love to hear them. Also if you want me to invite a certain person just ask. I might not put them in the story, then again I might. Some one wanted me to invite Sheik and I did so just ask. Any ways please review. 

Crystal: Ok now back to what I was trying to say earlier after I grow 50 feet tall I….

dragonia: Crystal!

Crystal: oh man.

dragonia: please review.^_^


	6. Rematch

dragonia: Welcome back everyone. Well the last chapter was alittle strange. Those crazy pokemon starting a fire and everything. Oh and as for Sheik. I realize that in the game Sheik and Zelda are the same person. However someone requested that I invite Sheik as his own character, so I did. So in my story Sheik and Zelda are two different people. Everyone got that. Oh and before this chapter starts I'd like to thank my friend Dragonia. Yes there are two of us. She's another author on fanfiction.net and well her request kind of gave me the idea for this chapter. So thanks Dragonia and as for the rest of you read, review, and enjoy.

Disclaimer- I own me and the 3 crazy pets.

Ch.6 Rematch

Tidus- Look Out!

Lulu- * gets hit with Blitzball*

Tidus- Oh, sorry Lulu.

Lulu- You little * cast fire on Tidus*

Tidus- Ahhhh!

dragonia- Oh come on no more fire.

Tidus- Thanks.

dragonia- If your going to do something then use Thunder.

Tidus- Uhh?

Lulu- Thanks. * cast Thunder*

Tidus- Ahhhh!

dragonia- Nice shot Lulu.

Link- I have lost all feeling in my arm now.

dragonia- Man your starting to get annoying. Fine I'll let go. But if you run off again I'll hunt you down.

Link- OK.

dragonia- * lets go of Link*

Link- Freedom.

dragonia- Hey!

Sheik- Happy now?

Link- Yea.

Knock at the door.

dragonia- Someone else came?

Link- I feel sorry for them.

dragonia- * glares at Link*

Crystal- I go it. * runs to door*

dragonia-That's not good. Last time she answered the door it was the pokemon.

Crystal- * opens door* Hey Mewtwo.

dragonia- Crystal! You invited Mewtwo!

Crystal- Is there a problem with that?

dragonia- Do I have to remind you about what happened in Pokemon the first movie!

Crystal- Oh yea, I forgot about that.

dragonia- You just watched it yesterday!

Penny, Ruby, Ninetails, Mew, and Jolteon come in from the backyard.

Penny- Whats all the yelling about?

dragonia- Crystal invited Mewtwo to the party!

Mew- Mewtwo! * glares at Mewtwo*

Mewtwo- Mew! * glares at Mew*

dragonia- Oh crap…..

Mew and Mewtwo- * start fighting*

dragonia- No…watch the lamp. Oh wait the pictures. Ahhhh! If your going to fight go out side!

Mew, Mewtwo, and almost everyone goes outside.

dragonia- * glares at crystal* you planed this didn't you.

Crystal- Now why would I do that. * walks outside to watch the fight*

dragonia- Damm cat.

Still inside.

Sheik- That was strange.

Lulu- * nods in agreement*

Vivi- Should we do something?

Lulu- Like what?

Vivi- I don't know.

Sheik- You guys want a soda?

Lulu- Sure.

Vivi- Yea.

All 3 walk into kitchen.

dragonia: Ok? Yea…well…yea. Seems like the more people that come the more chaos that happens. Oh and sorry this one was alittle shorter. Well I guess you can review now. 

Crystal: No one wants to listen to my story.

dragonia- Give it up Crystal. Please review.^_^


	7. Total Chaos

dragonia: Help Me! Does anybody know how to stop 2 super powerful psychic pokemon from fighting. Crystal! Your going to pay for this!

Crystal- Hey I just invited some of my friends to a party. I didn't know they would start fighting.

dragoina- I hate you. Well everyone read, review, and enjoy.

Disclaimer- me, penny, ruby, and that damm cat! Nothing else.

Ch.7 Total Chaos

Tidus- Come on Lulu I said I was sorry.

Lulu- The first time was bad enough but no one hits me with a blitzball twice and gets away with it! * casts thundaga*

Tidus- Ahhh! * runs away*

Lulu- Come back here! * casts thundaga everywhere*

Vivi- * gets hit* Oww! Hey watch what you doing.

Lulu- Sorry. Hey Vivi you bored?

Vivi- Alittle.

Lulu- Then Help me out here * casts another thundaga*

Vivi- Ok * starts casting thundaga at Tidus*

Tidus- Oh come on two black mages. One was bad enough!

Mew & Mewtwo- * Still fighting outside*

Ruby- Leave me alone! * Running away from Crystal*

Crystal- Come back here! * Chasing Ruby*

Penny- Crystal cut it out! * Chasing Crystal*

Jolteon- You know if we had finished the fight I would have won.

Ninetails- Yea right. I was winning.

Jolteon- You wish.

Ninetails- Alright lets settle this right now!

Jolteon & Ninetails- * start fighting*

Yuna- Come on everyone stop fighting.

Eiko- Hey shut up Miss goodie good. I'm watching the fights.

Yuna- What did you just call me!?

Eiko- Oh come on you know your alittle goodie good. You've probably never done anything bad in your life.

Yuna- I'm not a goodie good!

Eiko & Yuna- * start arguing*

Zidane & Link- * for some reason start sword fighting*

Garnet- Go Zidane! Kick His Butt!

Zelda- Oh please. Link will win in no time.

Garnet- And just what makes you so shore about that.

Zelda- Because, Link is the hero of time.

Garnet- Wow nice title. Whats he save Clocks.

Zelda- What did you say!?

Garnet & Zelda- * start fighting over who's boyfriend is better*

Sheik- OK?

dragonia- I think we're the only ones not fighting.

Sheik- Should we try to stop them?

dragonia- Why bother.

Sheik- I don't know, maybe because they could wreck your house.

dragonia- Big deal.

Sheik- You don't care?

dragonia- Not really. Like I've said through the whole story, I'm the Author. I'll just fix it all later.

Sheik- OK?

dragonia- Well this is boring. You want to go play a video game?

Sheik- Sure, what game?

dragonia- How about Bloody Roar 3?

Sheik- Whats that?

dragonia- Only the best fighting game ever made.

Sheik- OK.

dragonia & Sheik- * go into other room to play game*

dragonia: Sorry the chapters are getting shorter and shorter. Oh well. For now I'm going to go take some Aspirin and go kick Sheiks butt in Bloody Roar 3. I guess I should have told him that I am the master at that game. Well please review.^_^


	8. Did I forget something?

dragonia: ……..oh man! Not again!

Sheik: Problem?

dragonia: Yea, your not supposed to beat me.

Crystal: Hey moron you need to start the next chapter.

dragonia: Huh, oh sorry. OK well if you didn't guess me and Sheik are still playing Bloody Roar 3. Oh and I've got bad news. It looks like everyone really likes this story so it really hurts me to do this, but this will be the last chapter. Sorry. But hey you never know I might have another party some other time.

Sheik:………

Crystal:……..

dragonia: Ignore those two. Well like before read, review, and enjoy.

Sheik: If you have another party could you warn me about it?

dragonia: Just for that I'm going to make sure you come!

Sheik: Oh man.

Ch.8 Did I forget something?

Sheik- Give up yet?

dragonia- No! I will beat you!

Sheik- We've played 40 times already.

dragonia- So.

Sheik- So, I've won 39 1/2 times.

dragonia- What do you mean 1/2.

Sheik- Ties count as a 1/2.

dragonia- ………..how about one more?

Sheik- Come on, how many more times do I have to beat you?

dragonia- Fine, how about a different game?

Back in the other room

Link- Ha, I win.

Zidane- ……….

Zelda- I told you Link would win.

Garnet- Whatever. Come on Zidane lets go.

Zidane- Yea, good idea.

Garnet & Zidane- * walk towards the door to leave*

Eiko- HEY WAIT FOR ME! * runs after them*

Yuna- Come back here! * runs after Eiko* I'll show you a goodie good! * starts swinging staff at Eiko*

Eiko- Ahhhhh!

Tidus- Yuna! Don't leave me here! * runs after Yuna*

Lulu- You wont get away that easy Tidus! * still casting Thundaga on Tidus* Come on Vivi!

Vivi- OK. * still casting Thundaga on Tidus*

Tidus- Oh come on! YUNA HELP!

Ruby- * under very low table* safe….

Crystal- I'll get you sooner or later Ruby. * laying right infront of the table*

Ruby- Yikes!

Penny- Uh….guys…where is everyone?

Ruby-?

Crystal-?

Outside

Jolteon- * passed out on ground*

Ninetails- * passed out on ground*

Mew- * passed out on ground*

Mewtwo- * passed out on ground*

Back inside

Zelda- Are we the only ones left?

Link- Us and the animals, I think.

Crystal- Hey who you calling an animal!?

Penny- Uh Crystal, we're animals.

Crystal-….Shut up.

Zelda- Wheres Sheik and dragonia.

dragonia- OH MAN!

Zelda-?

Link-?

Crystal-?

Penny-?

Ruby-?

Sheik- Ok that's about 20 time for each game, now do you give up?

dragonia- NO!

Zelda, Link, Crystal, Penny, and Ruby go into the other room

Link- What are you guys doing?

dragonia- Playing games.

Crystal- By the sound of it I'd say your losing, right.

dragonia- * glares at Crystal*

Zelda- Well we're going to leave now.

dragonia- What? Why?

Link- Because everyone else is gone.

dragonia- They all left?

Zelda- Yea.

Ruby- Well besides the pokemon, they all passed out in the back yard.

dragonia- Oh man. Hey what time is it?

Crystal- 7:30

dragonia- Wow, really.

Crystal- No I just felt like saying that.

dragonia- * glares at Crystal again*

Zelda- Well like I said we're going to leave now. You coming Sheik?

Sheik- Yea I guess.

dragonia- Alright. Well I guess I'll see you guys later.

Link- I hope not.

dragonia- What was that!?

Link- Nothing.

Zelda- Bye.

Zelda, Link and Sheik all leave. Later that night.

dragonia- * laying in bed* Well that was crazy but fun.

Ruby- Yea.

Penny- ZZZZZZZZ

Crystal- I guess.

dragonia- But you know what, I've got the strangest feeling like we've forgotten something.

Ruby- I don't think we did.

Crystal- Lets just go to sleep. * looks out in hall way at closet and smiles*

Gannondorf- * still in closet* (When is someone going to let me out?)

dragonia: Well that's it. Don't worry I'll let Gannondorf go tomorrow, if I remember. Well review and tell me what you thought.

Crystal- Ok now before this story ends this might be my last chance. Now as I was saying I grow 50 feet tall then…….

dragonia, Penny, Ruby- GIVE IT UP!

Crystal- …….oh man.

dragonia- Well I hope you all enjoyed my first ever video game party. Hopefully it wont be my last. Well please review.^_^


End file.
